Corazón de Hielo
by Babi Baker
Summary: Cuando Loki observó la luz dejando los ojos de Frigga, su corazón de hielo recibió una nueva fractura. Dedicada a mi LFF Mary Hiddlesney.


**N/A: **Bueno… este es el primer fic que hago centrado en Loki. Está dedicado a mi LFF (Loki´d Friend Forever) Mary Hiddlesney, además le doy mil gracias por responder todas mis preguntas y por compartir a su amor platónico conmigo, el único, inmejorable y tan sexy que debería ser ilegal, Thomas William Hiddleston.

**Corazón de hielo.**

Loki entró en el palacio de Odín con un sentimiento desconocido para él, un sentir que se reservaba para los débiles, para aquellos que estaban por debajo de él: el miedo.

Cuando Thor le dijo que habían atacado a su madre, el corazón se le hundió a los pies, pues si había algo que Loki realmente apreciaba además del poder que estaba seguro futuramente ejercería sobre los demás, era su madre, que aunque realmente no lo era, fue la única que estuvo a su lado, que no se deslumbró por el tontuelo de su hermano mayor y se fijó en el frío intelecto de su hijo menor. Era ella el rayo de luz que luchaba contra las permanentes sombras de su pasado.

Recorrió los destruidos pasillos del palacio con el cetro en las manos sin prestar la más mínima atención a las miradas incrédulas de los pocos y sombríos habitantes. Ya no era el muchacho pendiente de recibir atención de ser notado por entre las sombras que creaba su hermano, si en algún momento le pudo importar menos lo que pensaban los demás, ese momento era ahora.

Frigga era la única que realmente importaba ahora. No el traidor avaricioso de Odín ni el presumido cabeza dura de su hermano.

_ Loki apenas tenía ocho años y ya dominaba con habilidad el arte de lo oculto, así que utilizó esos conocimientos para esconderse en los jardines del palacio de Thor y su séquito de insulsos seguidores que presumían de sus dotes frente a los tontos pueblerinos que tan fácilmente se maravillaban._

_ El joven detestaba las burlas de su hermano, era un presumido, egocentrista con el cerebro de un Pirsnight. No entendía porque todos lo elegían a él, no era justo. Él era más inteligente, más habilidoso, él tenía más derecho a ser el heredero que ese… niño con juguetes._

_ Estaba tan cansado de ser una sombra mientras Thor se llevaba el crédito por el trabajo compartido. ¡Y todos le creían!_

_ Un movimiento en los arbustos le advirtió de la presencia de un indeseado. Apartó el libro de hechizos de su regazo y se preparó para encantar a cualquiera de los discípulos de su hermano._

_ Frigga se acercó a Loki con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. El joven dios se relajó ipso facto, de ninguna manera su madre sería un indeseado, ella era su única aliada._

_- ¿Otra vez? –preguntó. Loki asintió y dejó que los delicados brazos de su madre le rodearan._

_- ¡Es tan injusto!_

_- Ellos no te comprenden. Eres un jovencito muy especial y sin importar lo que cualquiera de ellos te digan, te amo, eso jamás cambiará, nunca y siempre, siempre, siempre podrás contar conmigo. Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿Verdad?_

_- Sí._

_- Mi chico listo._

_ Y lo sabía. Que sin importar lo oscuro o frío que pareciesen los tiempos, su madre siempre estaría allí como el primer rayo de sol después del invierno, como la primera flor de primavera, Frigga siempre sería lo único bueno que Loki tendría._

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –exigió apenas llegó.

- Hermano. –se levantó Thor.

- No empieces. Si estoy aquí es por mi madre. ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

- Ella…

- ¡DIME! –gritó amenazándole con el cetro.

- Le han herido. Gravemente.

Y supo que no le mentía. Se le notaba en el rostro. Le apartó con un empujón cuando intentó bloquearle el paso, tenía un nudo en la garganta y una sensación fría se apoderó de su pecho.

Se detuvo en seco al verla. Parecía tan delicada, tan… tan frágil. El dios de la travesura se arrodilló a su lado, se quitó el casco y tomó una de sus minúsculas manos en las suyas, intentando transportarle calor.

- ¿Madre? –odiaba como se le rompió la voz, pero había poco que hacer en ese momento. Poco que hacer ante las oleadas de dolor que amenazaban con tragarlo por completo.

- Loki, querido. Estas aquí…

Su voz sonaba tan débil y quebradiza… parecía que toda ella se iba a despedazar con un soplo de viento.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Lo que sea.

Con una sonrisa, Frigga retiró su mano de entre las de Loki y le acarició el rostro.

- Se feliz mi niño. Eso es lo que siempre quise para ti.

Loki cubrió la mano de su madre con la suya y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando sonreír. Entonces Frigga cerró los ojos, con el fantasma de una sonrisa sobre sus labios fríos.

La palidez de la muerte tomó posesión del cuerpo de la única persona que en algún momento se preocupó por su bienestar, el calor abandonaba su cuerpo a medida que los minutos pasaban, pero Loki no era capaz de darse cuenta de esos ligeros cambios.

Para él, ella siempre estaría en su memoria como aquella mujer de mejillas sonrojadas por el sol y los ojos brillantes de alegría.

Todo se volvió un remolino en su memoria en el momento que el entumecimiento dejó sus pensamientos y en lo único que se pudo concentrar fue en el dolor en su pecho. En millones de recuerdos que lo golpeaban con fuerza, memorias irrepetibles porque ella se había ido.

La abrazó con toda su voluntad, como si con ello pudiese arrancársela a las garras de la muerte, sus ojos derramando lágrimas que caían en la piel helada de la fallecida, no se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que su llanto dejó marcas húmedas en su traje y el de su madre.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué hizo para merecerlo?_

Los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su momento dieron paso a la ira. Se supone que ellos iban a protegerla.

Depositó el cadáver en el lecho con cuidado y mimo y antes de marcharse le besó la frente.

- Prometo que te vengaré madre, así sea lo último que haga.

Loki salió del palacio sin dedicar una mirada a los demás. Tenía un plan en mente, no dejaría que aquellos que arrancaron a su madre de este mundo siguieran vivos.

Y así su corazón congelado recibió una fractura más.

**N/A: **Me temo que eso es todo. Espero lo disfruten y disculpen mis errores. Sean bienvenidos a dejar su comentario, serán recibidos con gusto.


End file.
